


she's his heaven; he's her religion.

by bartonshrugs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Feelings, One-Shot, Post S3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonshrugs/pseuds/bartonshrugs
Summary: They kiss desperately and hungrily. She's thirsty for him and he's hungry for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted on 1/12/2017
> 
> Thank you so much to my beautiful beta duchamp — without her this fic would still be a mess. 
> 
> (Go read her fics, btw. AMAZING) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at katefckgecko or on twitter @LOS3TRESGECKOS
> 
> I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn and this is just for fun (and maybe pain, too).

It stills surprises her every morning when she wakes up next to him. During their so called ‘Mexican honeymoon,’ they shared a bed a few times. But it consisted of Seth sleeping with his body to the door—with a gun near him and ready to shoot whoever might try and come for them.

 

Back then she’d look at his back, examine his muscles as they rippled every time he thrashed from his nightmares. She’d like to touch but knew Seth didn’t see her like that. Or, at least, that’s what she thought at the time. But now? Now she gets to touch, kiss, and lick every part of his body she wants to. Right now he’s sleeping on his stomach, shirtless and with his boxers riding low; marking his perfect ass. Kate stares for a little bit, her fingers playing with his hair and her lips dancing around his skin. She really does not intend to get carried away, but who wouldn’t? Tan tattooed skin, nice muscles, and a perfect ass.

 

She starts by tracing the flames on his right side. They go from his neck down to his arm. Kate runs her fingers through every single one, slowly and with determination while Seth sleeps soundly. She giggles a bit, knowing that he’s gonna wake up at any moment and she’ll play coy like she usually does. Most people think Kate Fuller is a prude; what most people don’t know is that Kate Fuller loves sex and sex with Seth Gecko is a religious experience.

 

She decides to add her lips to the tracing. Running them up and down shyly, not wanting to wake him up yet. The scars covering his back are her next target. She traces those with her mouth. Especially the one he got from a bullet while shielding her during a heist.

 

He stirs suddenly and murmurs her name, eyes still closed but not moving anywhere. Kate stifles a laugh and chooses that precise moment to sit on his ass, grinding down on him and placing one hand on his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. “I know you are awake, Gecko,” she tells him, can tell by the way he’s breathing now. “Playing dead will just g—” She does not get to finish because suddenly she’s on her back with his body wedged between her thighs. He’s staring at her with mischievous intent. “Think you can play me like that, Katie, huh?” He’s still half asleep. “Think you can grind on me, kiss my back, and touch me everywhere?”

 

Kate doesn’t reply, just tries to play it as if she had no idea what he’s talking about. He rubs his nose against hers, tangling his hands in her red hair and pulling her closer. Their mouths are so close now and it would be so simple to just kiss him. “I don’t know what you mean, Gecko,” she whispers and he laughs. His hand starts to trace down, first touching her lips, then her jaw, and finally her collarbone. She hates how fast he can switch the game. She was the one doing stuff to him, not the other way around. But Kate knows she could flip it back to her advantage and Seth would let her.

 

Allowing him to play could be used to her advantage later. He kisses her neck, making her sigh softly and bury her hand in his head while the other is on his chest, nails digging into the skin and leaving crescent moons. "You're gonna kill me one of these days," he whispers against her neck before sucking the skin into his mouth. "Oh right, you're an old man. I always seem to forget," she teases and feels his hand moving down until it’s placed on her thigh.

 

"Who you calling an old man?" He asks, sounding offended and she laughs and squints a bit.

 "Are you calling me an old man? The one who's about to dive between your legs and eat the fuck outta you? ‘Cos this old man really wants to eat the fuck outta that pussy." Dirty talk. She loves the dirty talk. Back when she was innocent she always thought she would hate it. She remembers how her friends talked about it and she didn't think she would like it... but like everything, Seth Gecko has a mouth and well, she loves that mouth.

 

She surprises herself every time she figures out something new. Like that one time she found out she enjoyed sucking him off. Or that other one when she figured out she liked to watch herself get fucked. If her mom and dad could see her now. She wonders if she was always this way or if meeting Seth Gecko made her that way. Although she likes to think she was always this way and Seth simply made it surface. Meeting him has made her realize so many things that she knows she wouldn't have figured if she still lived in Bethel and was still a good Christian girl.

 

And good Christian girls do not fornicate outta marriage.

 

 

And definitely do not fall in love with criminals like Seth Gecko.

 

Good thing is, she's not a good Christian girl; at least not anymore.

 

Seth dives between her thighs after kissing his way down her stomach and playing with the elastic of her cotton panties. His head is set between her legs, covered by the silk of the nightgown. Kate pulls it over her head, tossing it behind him and letting his hands pull her underwear all the way down. She's bare in front of him. The first time she was bare in front of him, she got red as a beet. Nervous, her whole body covered by a red flush. Although it had been on her own terms, nobody had seen her naked and yet there she was—in front of a criminal she loved too much. But now, being naked in front of him is a daily occurrence. They fuck everywhere and anywhere and they don't care.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, baby girl. I'll never get tired of this beautiful sight.” She loves when he calls her baby girl even if It used to annoy her a little. There's also the fact that Kate will never get used to his compliments. Every time Seth tells her she's beautiful she blushes like a school girl. Kate places her hand on his cheek, stroking it and smiling at him. "You're incorrigible." She brings her fingers to his mouth and lets him lick them, getting them wet with his saliva. She looks down and just presses them to her lower lips. His eyes bulge instantly and then his mouth is pressed to her cunt and the moans are coming out of her mouth shamelessly. And just like that she's flipped the game back to herself.

 

Every time Seth eats her out, he does it like she's the last meal he'll ever have. Sometimes, he goes slow, teasing her until she’s thrashing on the bed.  But today, he does it like a man starving, shoving his fingers inside her pussy, one first, then another. His tongue sliding right along. Kate tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling and pushing him even closer, her other hand teasing her nipple. Her mouth is half open, moans and groans coming without care. They're alone in the house after all. Richie is out attending business and looking for opportunities for the three of them; like he always does. 

 

She thinks Seth is saying something but she can't hear him. Every time around her is on fire; her whole body taunt. "Oh fuck. Oh my, God, Seth," she screams and he looks up at her, his mouth wet and licks his lips before disappearing again between her legs. She drops back into the bed, only to arch herself up when Seth sucks her clit into her mouth. "God, God, God," she moans and hears his low laugh. Of course, the bastard is laughing and she's expecting the smart ass comment. "Not God here. Just me," he teases and she wants to punch him on the face but instead decides to push him on his back. "What the f—" He starts to say but she shuts him up by sitting on his face. His hands find her thighs as fast as they pull the trigger of his favorite gun; so does his tongue with her clit.

 

Kate grinds down on him, rubbing her lips against his and moaning as she sets a pace. His moans are muffled by her cunt on his face. She feels his fingers and his blunt nails digging into her thighs and knows she'll have marks and bruises the next day. These bruises are worth it though. She likes to look at them while she showers or is getting dressed in front of the long mirror in their room. It reminds her how much Seth means to her. She looks at the ceiling for a moment and wishes there was a mirror there. The sight of them must be glorious. 

 

Her thoughts get interrupted when Seth presses his thumb to her clit and she knows she's close to coming. Everything is sensitive right now. Her body starts to shiver and a blinding sensation overcomes her. Seth keeps moving his fingers inside her and she feels that same sensation she loves every single time. She comes with his head between her thighs, his hand on her ass and hers on the wall, holding her up.

 

"Fuck me," she hears him say and looks down, only seeing his hair sticking out. She feels boneless and he holds her up, helping her move off his head. He doesn't give her time to react, kissing her and letting her taste herself on his lips. The thought of it used to gross her out, now it's one of her favorite things to do. The kiss is filthy, her hands running up and down his back, digging her nails and possibly drawing some blood.

 

"Fuck me, Seth," she whispers before kissing him. "Fuck me like you always do," she adds and his face communicates everything she needs to know. His eyes turn darker and he sits down, dragging her into his lap. She can feel his dick pressing against her, a stain there.

 

"What? I'm an old man!" She punches his shoulder and drags her hand down his chest, shoving past the waistband of his boxers; her hand finds his dick hard and ready for her. He helps her get rid of the underwear, tossing it somewhere in the room. Then she's back into his lap, his dick in direct contact with her cunt. She moves against it a little bit, sees his mouth goes slack. "Baby girl, please, don't..." He drags out and Kate knows he's desperate. "Okay, old man," she whispers in his ear, sucking his earlobe and sinking down on him without any hesitation. 

 

She rides him like there's no tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow they'll go slow but right now? They're both to desperate. If you had asked her a few months back if she’d be in a bed, naked and riding Seth Gecko she would have laughed in your face and then punched you. She digs her nails into his shoulders, while he holds her hips, pressing her down on his dick.

 

They kiss desperately and hungrily. She's thirsty for him and he's hungry for her.

 

This is a thirst and a hunger they'll never satisfy with other people, only with each other.

 

Even if Seth thinks Kate is too good for him, that he doesn’t deserve her. Even if Kate thinks she’s not beautiful enough for him. Even if they think they're not for each other. 

 

"Kate, Kate, oh Jesus." One of Seth's hands is on her neck, pressing her down as she rides him. Kate fists his hair again and keeps kissing his mouth, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it. He looks at her, eyelids dropping closed and whispering I love you, I love you, I love you. The first time he said those three words it had been during one of their arguments. She doesn't even remember what they were fighting about. She just knows that the moment he said it, she jumped into his arms and Richie vanished from the room. 

 

“I loved you too,” she murmurs to him, her heart getting a little bit heavy. “I love you too much.” He kisses her before everything switches to something different thus everything already is. They're both close, they can feel it and Kate never wants it to end. They're really close to the peak. Seth shoves his hand to where their bodies are connected, his thumb finding her clit and pressing down. Her lips meet his half way and they're both coming. She feels when he goes spent and he feels when the orgasm washes over her. 

 

Seth looks at Kate like she's his heaven. She's his El Rey.

 

Kate looks at Seth like he's the one. He's her religion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
